Atmospheric Pressure Ionisation/mass spectrometry (API/MS) sources are known to utilise primary ultrasonic nebulisers that convert a flow of liquid into a charged aerosol. In these primary ultrasonic nebulisers the liquid flow passes directly through an electrospray nozzle which is ultrasonically agitated via a piezoelectric transducer.
Secondary ultrasonic nebulisers are also known in which a liquid sample is directed from one device to a spatially separated, ultrasonically-vibrated surface. For example, ultrasonic sample delivery systems are also known in which an ultrasonic transducer is arranged at the bottom of a liquid well for producing a burst of droplets, or a single droplet, for analysis. However, such systems have limited applications. For example, some of these systems are not compatible with continuous flow sample sources.
The present invention provides an improved ultrasonic nebulisation device, an improved spectrometer and improved methods of using the same.